Nightmare of the past
by WriterMNP
Summary: "– Recuerdame porque hacemos esto..." "– Porque necesitamos dinero, porque quisiste demostrar que no eras un miedoso..." "– Y porque querías ver a Marionette ". Lydan suspiró, mientras veía el establecimiento frente a ellos. Shuuko y Lynda tragaron saliva, ¿Qué les esperaría allá dentro? [ Lynda M. x Freddy F.] [Lydan M. x The Puppet] [ Shuuko M. x Golden F.] [Liell M. x Foxy ]
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, ¡H-Hola! Huh… este, verán, lamento mucho pero… creo que los expedientes de "Lost Time Memory" estarán en Hiatus por el momento, E-Ehm… por otro lado, decidí comenzar este fic que le prometi a Karoru-sama hacer hace mucho tiempo. Huh… S-Siento la demora. A-Aquí tienen el primer capítulo…**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nigths at Freddy's no me pertenece, si no a Scott Cawthon, Lydan y Lynda Murtons pertenece a la autora "Karoru Gengar". Lo único mío aquí es Shuuko y el escrito. Los diseños pueden desearlos como ustedes deseen.**

 **Advertencias: AU, un poco de sangre, palabras obscenas, etc… primer capítulo no creo que tenga nada de esto…Uh.**

 **Empezamos con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

 ****– S-Shuuko…

Muy jadeante, dijo aquellas palabras, la nombrada yace en el suelo, mientras él era asfixiado por el tétrico animatronico frente a ellos.  
El humo creado a base del fuego que ya dominaba el jodido local, comenzaba a expandirse, dejando a ambos humanos sin oxigeno. El castaño maldecía el maldito momento en el que acepto ese maldito trabajo por el maldito Scott. A todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba Lynda?  
¿Por qué había aceptado ir a la Atracción de horror como guardia nocturno? Mucho ya había tenido con ser guardia de las dos pizzerías anteriores… 

* * *

**_.-.-DIAS ANTES.-.-_**

El mensaje del periódico era tan simple:

 _"¿Necesitas dinero rápido? ¡Déjate de preocupaciones! Se guardia nocturno de la nueva Atracción de Horror Fazbear por solo un par de semanas, recibiendo como recompensa una exquisita paga, trabajando solo de 12:00 pm a 6:00 am"_

La chica de cabellos castaños no dudo ni un momento en llamar a sus dos engendros.

– ¡Bajen rápido, par de holgazanes!

El grito que pego aquella chica ya mayor de edad, hiso que el "par de holgazanes" bajara de sus respectivas habitaciones, con una clara expresión de "tus gritos son molestos".

– ¿Ahora qué quieres, pedazo de enana? – Pregunto uno voz masculina, no muy grave, pero ya se le notaba un poco mayor.  
– Enano eres tú, pedazo de marica. – Se defendió nuevamente la chica, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su contrarió  
– Y-Ya dejen de pelear, Lydan, Lynda…– Otra voz femenina se unió ala "conversación" de ambos nombrados, esta voz era un poco más débil y aguda, dándole un tono algo tipo anime.  
– ¡Tú no te metas Shuuko! – La nombrada se asusto por el grito que pegaron los gemelos en su contra, yéndose a su rincón en plan "Vale verdura la vida".

¿Quiénes son ellos? Posiblemente muchos de ustedes los conozcan, pero aún así, les hablare de ellos.

Lynda Murtons es el nombre de la primera chica que hablo, gemela mayor de su hermano Lydan Murtons. Tiene 28 años. Lynda es bajita, midiendo aproximadamente su perfecto metro con cincuenta y seis. De hebras castañas levemente maltratadas por las puntas que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros, y de una increíble tez blanca muy cremosa a la vista. Sus orbes eran de un tono Cacao, marrón, estos siendo adornados por un pequeño brillo ámbar meloso. Y, lo que más resaltaba de su pequeño pero dotado cuerpo, era aquella cicatriz en su frente. Es muy hábil, amigable y amable, pero cuando lo requiere, es muy valiente y "YOLO" a la vez. Sabe proteger a los que ama, en especial a sus hermanos.

Lydan Murtons, el menor de los gemelos del mismo apellido, el nombre del chico que había hablado. Al igual que su hermana de sangre, tiene 28 años. El es menor que la Murtons por 40 miserables segundos. Técnicamente, era la misma cara de Lynda en versión masculina, solo con el toque de que él no tenía una cicatriz en su frente. No, también tenía una cicatriz, pero esta se encontraba en su cabeza, gran parte de sus hebras marrones cubriéndola. Su personalidad, es callada. Serio y muy miedoso y sensible, confundiéndole siempre con Lynda – aunque tenga el cabello corto - Se dice que odia a su hermana por siempre estarle tachando de Homosexual - aunque sí lo es- . Siempre recalcando que él quiere más a la menor de los tres hermanos. Mide lo mismo que su hermana mayor.

Por último, tenemos a Shuuko Murtons. Shuuko no es hermana de sangre de los gemelos, ella fue adoptada apenas cuando era una cría. De pequeña fue inválida, pero gracias a una beca que saco en la secundaria, pudo hacerse su propia operación. Tiene 27 años, siendo la menor de los tres. Ella es albina, pues ella es de origen japonés originalmente. Sus ojos son de un curioso tono carmesí. Mide 1.57 metros, y a pesar de medir un miserable centímetro más, no se nota. Tiene una gran y fea cicatriz en su espalda, causada por el incendio en el cuál quedo invalida a sus cinco años. Su personalidad es muy parecida ala de Lydan, solo que, cuando toma demasiada confianza de la situación, suele joder y/o bromear con las personas. Muy jodona de vez en cuando.

Ahora sí, volvamos a la actualidad donde los dos castaños se estaban matando con la mirada y la albina solo estaba en su esquinita emo.

– Tks… ¿Qué es lo que querías, estúpida?  
– Más respeto a tus mayores, mariquita ~

Y le lanzo a la cara el periódico donde venía aquel anunció. Shuuko quien ya había dejado su rincón se acerco, empezando a leer junto a su hermano mentalmente. En cuanto ambos terminaron, se les ilumino el rostro de alegría, pero de pronto, decayeron. Lynda lo noto.

– ¿Qué pasa?  
– E-Ehm… bueno, de cierta manera, nos alegraría trabajar ahí, pero… – Shuuko continuó hablando por Lydan  
–… ¿Crees que nos recuerden?

Los tres se quedaron callados, pensando en las palabras que habían dicho los tres.  
Era cierto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían alejado de aquel lugar, debido a varios incidentes en lo que era antes la pizzería. Desde su madre, hasta sus amigos que habían muerto ahí.

– ¿Hablas enserio, tonta? Yo te aseguro que nos recordaran. En especial Foooxy ~

A Shuuko se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, y mientras que Lynda se burlaba de ella, Lydan tenía los celos por la cabeza. Celos de hermano, ¿No?

– ¡Tú no te pongas celoso, mi querido hermano! – La castaña golpeo fuerte la espalda de su menor, este fulminándole con la mirada. – Además, también esta Marionette, ¿O ya no te acuerdas~?

A Lydan también se le subió la sangre a las mejillas.

– Y aunque dude… creo que Freddy también estará ahí…– Su tono de voz cambió a uno más callado y triste, al igual que su expresión. Era nostálgica y melancólica.  
Sin embargo, esa tristeza se fue en un dos por tres.  
– ¡Así que dejen de ser un par de llorones y vayamos por ese trabajo!

Empujo a sus dos hermanos menores ala salida del pequeño departamento, tomando las llaves de este y cerrando con seguridad.  
El trió Murtons estaba ansioso, después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal? 

* * *

**Perdón si es corto, ehm… posiblemente también aparezca otro personaje… y otro… y otro… y otro… ¡Muchos! En fin. Si no saben quien es Shuuko, les recomiendo leer "Lost Time Record" y "Lost Time Memory" – auto publicidad - .  
Aquí, los tres son mayores y como se dieron cuenta, Shuuko no murió, explicare más adelante.  
Decidi que no paso mucho tiempo desde que se creo la atracción, porque… bueno, Lydan y Lynda y Shuuko ya serían abuelos, Duh. Y si, los murtons son Gemelos.  
¡Nos vemos luego!**

 **Jaa ne!**


	2. Contratados

**¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor! Sep :v Me siento Elrubius(¿)  
*Le cancelan el fic por Corphiring*  
*Le eliminan la cuenta*  
xD khé. Bueno, perdón por tardar, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de "La pesadilla del pasado"  
-Vaya nombre xd.  
Bueno, comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, ni tampoco Lydan y Lynda Murtons. Estos pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y la famosa autora Karoru Gengar. Liell, quien será parte de este fic, es pertenencia de la autora Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1. Lo únicamente mío es la idea y el OC Shuuko. Los diseños pueden utilizarlos como ustedes gusten.**

* * *

— Por undécima vez, jóvenes, no podemos darles este trabajo a los tres juntos…  
— Y por millonésima vez, seremos los únicos que vendrán por el trabajo, si o si.

El gerente juraría que le saldrían canas verdes si Lynda no se callaba esa boca tan floja que tenía. La mayor de los Murtons, estaba más que fastidiada por decir una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Mientras que Lydan y Shuuko se veían entre sí con cierto nerviosismo.  
Sabían que sacar a Lynda de sus casillas, era sacar al mismo demonio del infierno.

— Pero entienda, señorita, que solo uno de ustedes puede trabajar como el guardia nocturno…  
— ¡Y usted entienda que los tres tenemos atención médica gratuita, por dios! ¡Los tres hemos vivido experiencias en estas endemoniadas cosas! ¡¿O acaso quiere que los demanden por muerte y desaparición de personal?! ¡Conteste mierda!

El gerente no hiso nada, solo escucho con calma las palabras de la castaña. Todo lo contrarió a los Murtons menores, pues estaban temblando. Lynda, solo echaba maldiciones a su periodo menstrual.  
El mayor les miro con indiferencia, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niñatos como ellos. No por nada tenía ya 45 años.

— Señorita, no estoy sordo, por si no lo nota. Y bueno, tal vez el jefe si los acepte… deben de hablar con él…

Lynda sonrió con victoria, mientras tomaba la mano de cada uno de sus hermanos y los llevaba a rastras hasta la oficina del creador de aquella atracción. El gerente, por última vez, les hecho una mirada. Chasqueo su lengua y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.  
Esos niños no durarían ni dos días en la atracción… 

* * *

— Asi que… sus nombres son Lynda, Lydan y Shuuko Murtons, ¿No? — Los nombrados asintieron, el viejo hombre les sonrió. — Muy bien, sus expedientes dicen que han tenido antecedentes con este tipo de trabajos… ¿Es cierto?

— Así es, señor. Yo trabaje en la primera pizzería, en "Fredbears Family Dinner". — Hablo Lynda, recordando la primera vez en que conoció a cierto vocalista de melena castaña.  
— Nosotros dos trabajamos juntos en Freddy Fazbear Pizza — Habló con firmeza la albina, mientras que Lydan asistió con la cabeza.

El dueño los miro con curiosidad, tal cual un felino. Se dejo caer en su cómodo asiento, mientras llevaba su mano libre a sus cabellos, revolviéndolos con gracia.  
No creía que esos jóvenes frente a él, sobrevivieran a tales monstruos. Los volvió a observar, analizando a cada uno. Estos, se incomodaron por la situación. El de canas volvió a sonreír, guardando los documentos de los Murtons y tomando otros papeles limpios, que como título, traían "Contrato".  
A los tres hermanos se les ilumino el rostro.

— Bien, tendré en cuenta sus habilidades como anteriores guardias, solo que deben leer los términos del contrato y firmar. De ahí en adelante el trabajo será suyo.

El contrato era lo de siempre. No se hacían cargo de muertes o desaparición del personal, deberían respetar el local, entre otras cosas más. Tras terminar de leer, los tres Murtons firmaron.  
El mayor recibió los papeles con gusto, guardándolos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Dio un suspiró, mientras su torno de alegría se convertía en uno serio.

— Escuchen, muchachos… esto no es el mismo juego de siempre. Sé que ustedes han tenido experiencia y todo, pero ellos ya no. A pesar de ser solo 2 años, no todos se encontraron a salvo. Solo partes y partes…

Dio un largo suspiro, y luego, continuo su hablar.

— Muchos de nuestros guardias anteriores han dicho que suelen oír voces infantiles y lamentos por todo el establecimiento, pero, no lo hemos podido comprobar. Así que, por el amor de Dios, cuídense. Craig los esperara durante esta noche. — Shuuko se dedico hablar.  
— Eso quiere decir que… ¿Podríamos ver las almas de los… niños asesinados?...

El silenció reino por unos segundos, este siendo roto por una carcajada por parte del dueño.

— Ya veo, así que ustedes también conocen ese accidente, ¿verdad?  
— Hemos tenido muchas experiencias señor… Esos niños asesinados, fueron nuestros amigos de la infancia… y nuestra Madre, qué en paz descanse, fue la victima de la "Mordida del 87"… — Lydan bajó la mirada ante sus palabras dichas, Shuuko y Lynda siguiéndole la acción.  
— Mi mayor pésame, muchachos…  
— No, No… descuide, el pasado es pasado… — Lynda se limitó a sonreír de manera falsa, al igual que sus dos menores. El señor, viéndoles con desaprobación.

— Bueno, como dije anteriormente, el trabajo es todo suyo. ¡Ah, cierto! Perdonen mi memoria de corto plazo, pero solo uno podrá venir a trabajar esta noche.

...

— ¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ?!

FredBear, tuvo que taparse sus oídos ante el grito pegado por los tres jóvenes. Estos, totalmente Shockeados y sorprendidos.

— ¡P-P-P-Pero….!  
— Nada de "Pero", joven, ese es mi palabra y fin.

Al ver los rostros deprimidos de los hermanos, se apiado de ellos, cambiando un poco las reglas.

— Bien… Les tengo este trato. Les pagare por separado y si la atracción llega a tener mucho éxito. Les aseguro que la paga será supremamente buena. Pero, cada uno de ustedes vendrá a trabajar por separado, solo el último día pondrán venir los tres juntos.

Los tres Murtons se miraron entre sí, para después sonreír.

— Trato hecho. — Exclamaron los tres, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de FredBear.  
— Muy bien, eso sería todo.

Los tres jóvenes agradecieron a su mayor, despidiéndose con formalidad cada uno.  
Sin embargo, antes de que salieran, nuevamente el don señor patrón hablo.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Se me olvidaba decirles, cada vez que terminen su noche, deben ir a la sala donde se encuentran los Arcade. No se les olvide, ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron rápidamente, mientras salían de la oficina de su ahora jefe.  
Al verlos salir, el viejo FredBear se hecho a su asiento, revolviéndose los cabellos con angustia.

— Espero que logren liberarlos, chicos…

Por otro lado, al salir de la oficina, Lynda y Lydan le señalaron el dedo rey al gerente, en el cuál su Gaffet decía "Craig" a lo cual, tuvieron que salir corriendo por miedo de que fueran sorprendidos por su jefe.  
Craig, por otro lado, tenía un semblante diciendo "Estos pendejos si fueron contratados", mientras que Shuuko se despedía con formalidad.  
Antes de salir, la albina pudo sentir algo seguirle con la mirada, y por esto, volteó a todos lados. No encontró nada, solo un animatronico que nunca había visto.  
Era como un Bonnie pero dorado y más maltratado.  
Con cierta inseguridad, la de orbes rojos salió del establecimiento, y en cuanto esto sucedió, Springtrap se quedo mirando la salida del lugar. 

* * *

— ¿Ven lo fácil que fue? ¡Les dije que lo lograríamos! ¡Toma esa gerente mal nacido!

Mientras que Lynda celebraba su, ahora, nuevo trabajo, Shuuko y Lydan hablaban entre ellos.

— ¿Tú crees que Liell quiera venir? Digo, a pesar de esto, a él también le gusta Foxy… —Pregunto el único hombre de los tres a su hermanita menor, la cual, solo rió torpemente.  
— Claro, Claro, por mi no hay problema. Además, asi nos libraríamos del pleito en la cuarta noche, ya que solo nosotros somos tres.

Lydan sonrió levemente ante la respuesta de su hermana. Siempre la había querido mucho, y lo decía a cada rato.

— Bueno ~ — La voz de Lynda detrás de ellos, hiso que dieran un respingo. — Si así lo quieren, no tendre problema. Además, así podre ver a mi queridito Primo Liell ~

Lynda, por la emoción, no noto que justo frente a ella, había un poste. Los dos Murtons menores lo esquivaron, pero Lynda no.  
Solo se quejo en cuanto sintió su nariz arder y caer de culo al suelo. Sus dos hermanos estallando en carcajadas.

— ¡¿P-Porque no me dijeron que había un p-poste?! — Exclamo la mayor con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y sus ojos llorosos, con su mano diestra sobando su ahora hinchada nariz. — ¡Dejen de reírse, par de tontos! ¡Vengan acá! — En cuanto se puso de pie, tanto su hermano como su hermana se hecharon a correr por su vida, Lynda, siguiéndoles para poder hacerlos pagar.

Aquello era divertido de alguna forma 

* * *

Pi…  
Pi….  
Pi…..

 _"— ¿H-Hola?..."_ _  
_— ¡Liell, primito mio de mi corazoncito! Cuanto tiempo ~  
 _"_ — _¡L-Lynda! Hola prima, ¿Q-Qué tal todo?"  
_ — Bien, gracias. Bueno, no llamo para dar felicitaciones y bendiciones a todo el mundo. Te encontré trabajo, primito. Tienes que llegar antes del jueves por la noche.  
 _"_ — _¡¿Q-Qué?! P-Pero…"  
_ —Nada de "Peros", Liell, o llegas o llegas. Además, podrás encontrarte con Foooxy ~

Se escucho un silenció en la línea, siendo seguido por un largo suspiró.

 _"_ — _E-Esta bien… ¡P-Pero s-solo será por t-ti! "  
_ — Si Si… Llama para confirmar. Nos vemos, primito.  
 _"_ — _A-Adiós…"_

Y el típico sonido de una persona colgar, fue lo que mismo que escucho Lynda. Guardó su móvil en sus bolsillos, mientras volteaba a ver a sus hermanos quienes estaban acostados en los pequeños muebles de su departamento.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

Lynda solo alzo su pulgar ante la pregunta de su hermano, este y Shuuko sonrieron.  
Ahora, también estaba su primo para ayudarles.  
Sin embargo, Shuuko aún seguía pensativa por aquel animatronico dorado. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ese mirar lo había visto antes. 

* * *

**xD bueno, perdón si tarde tanto, pero he tenido muchos exámenes, y aún me faltan QuQ kill me pls. *Muere*  
Por cierto, sé que muchos lo han notado, pero otros no xD Sep, yo era antes "HollyKanonCreepz", pero decidi cambiarme ese nombre a mi ahora actual Nick. ¿Por qué? Porque a si mismo me llamo en Wattpad xD –DondeNoSuboSeguidoLosCapitulosDeMisMierdaHistorias-  
Pero en fin :3 debo agradecerle a la Princesa por darme autorización en utilizar a Liell, ya que tendrá un papel central también en esta historia xD ( Si, si lo emparejare con Foxy porque Kleime ahora tiene una afición por Goldieee) . También debo agradecerles a SweetGirl90, Nuvil Angela y en especial a Karoru Gengar por dejar sus reviews en el capitulo anterior :3 ¡Muchas gracias a todas!  
Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo, ¡Mucha suerte en sus vacaciones! (Ya que yo aún no tengo ;w; )**

 **Jaa ne!**


End file.
